A Present To Remember
by wolverinacullen
Summary: The lights, the fans, the glamour, it's everything Tommy wanted for his birthday and more...Adommy smut. RnR dedications inside


**A Present To Remember**

_October 18th, 2010, New Zealand_

The crowd...the crowd was incredible. Tommy had never felt so much energy. And Adam...lord Adam...he loved the man with a passion he'd never admit he was capable of, though they both knew he was. The kisses, the love he'd been getting on stage tonight, it was wonderful. He grinned, flush with joy and adrenaline, as they came back with the encore. He was sure they were doing Twentieth Century Boy like every other show, but when familiar bars came through Monte's guitar, his face lit up. He looked to Adam and mouthed, 'THANK YOU.' They played, they danced, and to thank the love of his life for the best birthday present ever, he went to Adam and kissed him.

He moaned into Adam's mouth as his tongue was caressed by his lover's. He gripped his bass tightly, trying not to jump into the beautiful singer's arms in front of so many people. Adam started to draw back and he flicked his tongue against Adam's one last time before drawing away too. He knew his present wasn't over yet.

"TOMMY!" Cam yelled as she jumped him after the show. He laughed, beaming, "I love you guys! This is the best birthday present ever!"

"Not quite yet" Sasha said, grinning at him.

"Oh lord. What do you have planned for me now?" Tommy asked, beaming.

Sasha grinned to him, "You'll see later."

Tommy grinned and shook his head as they let him past with knowing grins. He honest-to-god loved surprises, especially surprise parties.

He neared his dressing room and grinned, opening the door. His mouth dropped open and Tommy had to remind himself to shut the door. Adam strode over, decked out in drag, the most beautiful thing Tommy had ever seen.

"Adam..." Tommy cooed, looking him over.

Adam beamed, "Time for your birthday present glitterbaby. Come with me." His fingers locked with his lover's and like two schoolchildren, they scuttled off down the hallway, looking every which way, trying not to be seen. Tommy blushed as he noticed the way the swishing beads on the skirt Adam wore flipped aside to expose his beautiful bare ass. His eyes went upward as Adam opened a door and lead him into a darkened room, pushing him onto something soft.

"Adam?" Tommy squeaked out, unable to see anything.

"Don't worry Tommy" Adam purred to him. Adam closed the door, leaving them in total darkness.

Tommy shifted on the plush seat, arousal burning in his veins. He felt a knee rest on either side of him, Adam climbing on his waist and grabbing ahold of his arms, sliding them up against the wall. He felt the heels of Adam's pumps against his knees. He lifted his leg and angled his body to rub his thigh between Adam's legs. He heard his lover's strangled moan and he let go of him, "Are you going to top Tommy?"

He beamed, "I want to do it a different way."

"Mmm no...I want you to see first, okay?" Adam panted, feeling Tommy's hands sliding along his thighs tantalizingly softly.

"Show me" Tommy purred into his ear before sharply spanking his behind.

Adam's weight was shifted away from him before it was completely gone from the plush seat. Tommy grinned in anticipation, listening closely to the room around him. The click of a stereo's volume buttons, and Nine Inch Nail's Closer began to play. He noticed Adam across the room as several candles were lit, bathing the room in a vanilla scent. It had probably once been a storage room, but had been converted into a secret room for Tommy's present. Adam went to the middle of the room, where a pole was built into the ceiling and floor. He smiled, knowing what came next. Adam slid his legs around the pole and began to slowly move his body, making love to the pole only the way Adam could. He noticed when Adam's body moved a certain way, his taught body tensed. He rose and slid his arms around Adam while he was humping the pole and ground his backside into his hips. Adam let out a yelp and a moan, throwing his head back into Tommy's shoulder, "I'll bottom for you tonight."

"I know you will" Tommy said, slipping his finger just slightly into Adam's hole. Adam let out a cry of pleasure and trembled in his arms. Tommy smirked, "and when were you going to tell me about this?" He pressed his finger into the small vibrator that was filling him, and Adam let out a smaller cry.

"Tommy...hng" Adam panted, arching against him.

"An answer would be nice, Adam" Tommy purred to him before yanking it out.

Adam moaned at the loss, "I was getting ready for you."

"Mmm such a naughty boy" Tommy murmured to him, licking his ear, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want Glitterbaby, it's your day" Adam purred to him.

Tommy beamed, "That's right baby." He pushed Adam against the pole and ground his hips into the cold metal. Adam whimpered and threw his head back into Tommy's shoulder. Tommy smirked at his beautiful face before crushing his lips to Adam's, smearing his lover's lipstick onto his own.

Adam moaned into Tommy's mouth, allowing the smaller boy dominance, grinding his ass into Tommy's hips.

"Get back on the couch" Tommy said.

Adam was swung around as he fell back on the plush couch against the wall. He smiled and stripped the little beaded skirt off, then his top. Tommy groaned, "Really Adam, _fishnets?_ Are you trying to kill me?" Tommy strode over to his lover with fishnets halfway up his thighs and pushed him on his back.

Adam wrapped his legs around Tommy's clothed waist as he started to tug on his shirt, "Glitterbaby, the clothes have to go..."

Tommy grabbed Adam's hip roughly, rocking forward to capture his lips and force his tongue between them. Adam moaned submissively, but still threw Tommy's shirt aside. He slid his hands down the smooth plains of Tommy's chest and stomach, undoing his belt and zipper to push off his jeans. Tommy caught his wrists, lifting them so their hands locked as he slid his hands into Adam's.

"Mmmmf Tommy...stop" Adam said.

Tommy drew back, looking down at him, "What?"

"I want you, now" Adam said, looking at him pleadingly, "Please Tommy...don't make me beg."

Tommy beamed, "You wicked little tease." He began to lick Adam's chest as he slid off his jeans. Adam shakily leaned over and grabbed the cherry scented bottle. Tommy giggled, "Cherry? Really Adam?"

"Tommyyyy" Adam moaned, looking to his lover with pleading eyes.

Tommy slicked himself over with the scented lube and thrust into Adam's awaiting body. Adam let out a cry of pleasure, his nails digging into Tommy's arms, "TOMMY! Oh god!"

Tommy beamed, "Didn't know it'd be this good, did you my little slut?" His sultry cooing made Adam moan, shaking his head as Tommy's fingers teased him.

"God...oh god Tommy...Tommy" Adam panted. His thrusts were building him to the peak, and Tommy was only getting started.

"mmm Adam..." He nuzzled his lover's ear softly as his thrusts slowly gained a rhythm.

Adam whimpered and moaned under him, his nails digging into his arms, "Oh Tommy..."

Tommy moaned at Adam's moan, "Jesus...Adam you're so...fuck." He drove into him harder, unable to stop himself. Adam's moans became keens, holding onto him, his legs clutching him tightly. They held onto each other as they grew closer together.

"Tommy...Tommy god Tommy!" Adam began to cry out, his nails drawing blood on Tommy's arms.

"Adam!" Tommy groaned out loudly as he came inside him.

Tommy panted softly as he kissed Adam's lips, "Baby...god. Best birthday present ever."

**The End**

**_Okay, because this took me WAY longer than normal to finish, this is dedicated to SexualTommyJoe, LaurieLovesAdam, and Mr. TOMMY JOE RATLIFF! 3 I love you guys!_**


End file.
